roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5SD
}} The MP5SD is a German Integrally Suppressed Personal Defense Weapon variant of the MP5. It is unlocked at rank 60, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Heckler & Koch MP5SD (German; M'aschinen'p'istole '''5 ' 'S'chall'''dämpfer) is an MP5 that features an integral suppressor. The suppressor itself is divided into two stages; the initial segment surrounding the ported barrel serves as an expansion chamber for the propellant gases, reducing gas pressure to slow down the projectile. The decompression stage occupies the remaining length of the suppressor tube and contains a stamped metal helix separator with several compartments which increase the gas' volume and decrease its temperature. Finally, it deflects the gases as they exit the muzzle, muffling the exit report. The bullet leaves the muzzle at subsonic velocity, so it doesn't generate a sonic shock wave in flight like other guns. As a result of reducing the barrel’s length and venting propellant gases into the suppressor, the bullet’s muzzle velocity drops in the range of 16-26% (depending on the ammunition used) while maintaining the weapon’s reliability. The weapon was designed to be used with standard subsonic ammunition with the suppressor on at all times. In 1974, Heckler & Koch started to work on a suppressed version of the MP5. Through the years, they developed variants of them like the MP5SD1/D4 (both featuring a receiver end rather than having a buttstock), the MP5SD2 (which is the actual model in-game)/D5 (they included a fixed buttstock), and others. In-Game General Information The MP5SD is very similar to its predecessor, the MP5, with the main difference being its integral suppressor. Compared to the MP5, it has slightly lower effective range. However, the MP5SD has the highest muzzle velocity of any suppressed PDW, and its base stats make it statistically superior to an MP5 equipped with any suppressor. Like other integrally suppressed weapons, the MP5SD cannot accept any barrel attachments. It features two fire modes: semi-automatic and fully-automatic. Usage & Tactics In summary, the MP5SD is a variant of the MP5 with a suppressor, retaining the three-shot kill (3SK) maximum damage and the same 6SK minimum at the end of its damage drop-off. It boasts very low vertical and equally low horizontal recoil. The integral suppressor combined with a high rate of fire (RoF) makes it good in close-quarters-combat (CQC), although, like the base MP5, it may suffer against higher damage-per-second (DPS) weapons and shotguns. Despite its 6SK with minimum damage, its tight recoil pattern gives it respectable performance at range. However, when compared to other, non-integrally suppressed PDWs, its relatively low muzzle velocity makes bullet drop compensation hard to manage when fighting past medium range. Conclusion Much like the MP5, the MP5SD is a very versatile PDW. Even with an integral suppressor, it is still decent past its minimum damage range, thanks to a high RoF, low recoil, and mediocre minimum damage when compared to other PDWs. This weapon is a suitable alternative for those who prefer the handling of the MP5, but wish to use a suppressor, in place of unlocking one for the MP5. Pros & Cons Pros: * Integral suppressor. * Good RoF. * Very mild recoil when aiming down sights. * Good handling characteristics. Cons: * Cannot equip barrel attachments. * Relatively low minimum damage. * Low muzzle velocity. * Very low maximum range of 22 studs. * High recoil when hipfiring. Trivia * Before the 4th of July update in 2017, the MP5SD had a fire rate of 700 RPM; equivalent to the weapon's real-life fire rate. However, this made the gun very weak and inferior to many other weapons in general, so its fire rate was buffed to 800 RPM. * In real life, the MP5SD's suppressor can be removed. This is not possible in-game, however, and the real-life weapon is not intended to be fired without the suppressor attached. * The MP5SD model in-game is actually the MP5SD2, due to its fixed stock and fire-mode selector. * The MP5SD's unique rubber handguard can be removed and replaced with a Picatinny tri-rail to attach grips, laser sights, and other accessories. However, this is not seen in-game, as the rubber handguard remains when attaching such accessories. * Despite being an integrally suppressed weapon, the MP5SD does not have any shot suppression range. * As of the 3.11.0, the MP5SD got its maximum range nerfed from 70 to 20 but as a result, it got it's maximum damage buffed to 34, making it a 3SK up close. But as of 3.14.0, it got a slight maximum range buff to 22 studs. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons Category:MP5 Family